swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Avenging Mort
Phase 1 - Talus, Dearic The former clone trooper Mort starts the Quest, he's in the Dearic Cantina, on Talus. To really get his attention, buy him a drink. He Will send you to the Hotel in Keren, to talk to the TRAITOR "Morkov". Phase 2 - Naboo, Keren Head to the Hotel in Keren. Off to the right hand side you will find Morkov, flanked by two droid bodyguards (CL51) Markov will ask you some Questions, tell him : * You Work For Jabba... *5 E-11's Rifles. TRAITOR will send you you pick up 5 Crates of these Rifles, from a Uwo Poal at Deeja Peak. Phase 3 - Naboo, Deeja Park At Deeja Peak, you find Uwo Poal & 2 Bodyguards, he'll con white at 1st, till you talk to him, once you talk to him he'll attack you, and so does his bodyguards, kill Him to complete this part of the Quest. (More body guards will appear during combat) Note: This Quest Bugs, and Sometimes, MOB gets killed by NPC's or Other Players, and you can't kill him, or attack him when he respawns. Their is a way to fix this bug, also a way to kill this guy and save time, wait'n for next spawn. You group with other players, who have same mission. They talk to guy, get him to agro, & then run outside. You repeat this, till everyone in group has talked to him, then all of you attack him. The whole group will get complete mission msg, their is no item to get, so don't have to worry about loot'n him. Phase 4 - Talus, Dearic Return to Mort at Dearic, Talk to him, he'll send you to your FACTION Representative. This part is different depending on your faction (Make sure you are off leave and active): There are three Factions for this Armor Imperial Neutral (Civilian) Rebel Imperial: Major Raev at Keren, and Emperor Palpatine(Hologram). Rebel: Leia Organa,at the Abondoned Rebel Base, on Dantooine Neutral (Civilian): Jabba's Palace, talk to Jawl at Entrance, then go to Wayfar and talk to Walda in Cantina, after your taught how to speak Huttese, then you Talk to Jabba the Hutt. Phase 5 - Naboo, Keren Go back to Keren & Kill the TRAITOR "Morkov". Don't matter which faction you are, seems everyone wants this guy DEAD. If their is more then one player there, to kill him, group with them. You can all kill him, and get a completed mission. Morkov is flanked by two Droid Bodyguards. So when you attack him, they will assist him. Phase 6 - Faction Rep Return to your FACTION Representative. Imperial: Major Raev at Keren, you get a Tie Fighter Hologram as a Reward. Note: DO NOT GO DOWN TO THE EMPEROR AT THIS TIME... He'll kill the Assassin (You) to prevent you being connected to him.' Rebel: Leia, you get the X-Wing Hologram, & 3k Rebel faction. Neutral (Civilian): Jabba, you get a YT-1300 Hologram. Phase 7 - Return to Talus Return to Mort, for your Katarn Armor. http://www.atombender.de/swgwiki/index.php/Clone_Armor '''Note: This IS VERY IMPORTANT!!! If you don't have 10 Spaces in your Inventory, when you talk to Mort, you will Lose Some Katarn Armor Pieces, if you have no Space, you will get no armor at all.' Your Done, Happy Hunting...... Special Note: All Katarn Armor has same stats, the Helm, Chestplate, Leggings, Bracers, Bicpes, Belt, all have the same stats. (Thanks to Allakhazam.com for most of this info) Category:Articles to be cleaned